The present invention relates to an idler drive mechanism for use in magnetic recording apparatus such as video tape recorders, and more particularly to an idler drive mechanism having an idler wheel movable into driving contact with supply and takeup reel discs in foward and reverse search modes and retainable in a locked position away from the supply and takeup reel discs in a normal recording or reproducing mode.